Heather
Heather is a character in the How to Train Your Dragon television series DreamWorks Dragons. Appearance As far as vikings go, Heather holds a fair appearance and well-proportioned body that matches Astrid's, hence why Astrid was able to fool Tuffnut, Alvin and Savage when disguised as her. She has green eyes and black hair that crops over her left shoulder. She wears matching brown pants which a matching shirt and vest. The multiple sutures and patches in her clothes hint that her family (or even the very island she is from) is very poor. Three years later, Heather became taller, even taller than Astrid, with much more defined features. She wears clothes mildly similar to her old clothes but with a hood attached to hide her face. She also wears a leather-vest with chrome-metal shoulder pads, possibly from Windshear's shed scales and spines. Personality When working for Alvin, it is shown that she can be incredibly deceptive, getting on everyone's good side and staying below everyone's radar. The only one who found her suspicious was Astrid, and this is because Hiccup was too preoccupied with playing host, Fishlegs lacking advanced social skills, and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not smart enough to consider it. It showed that when Astrid's suspicions were made clear, she was confident that she would still succeed, putting little effort in hiding her intentions in Astrid's presence. She is calm and patient enough to be a capable dragon trainer and even charmed Astrid' Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. It is revealed, however, that this deceptive nature was not based on any malicious intentions, but instead was used to help keep her family (later revealed to have adopted her) alive from Alvin, becoming friends with the Dragon Training Academy in the process. Three years later, Heather has become vengeful against Dagur for killing her adopted parents and destroyed her village, and has become rather mistrustful of others. While still enjoying her time with the Dragon Academy (albeit uncomfortable with all of the attention), she still tries to hunt and kill Dagur herself. When she lets the others come with her, Heather still tries killing him even after she agreed for it to be a "search and capture" mission. She seemed to be conflicted and horrified by the revelation that she was Dagur's younger sister, deciding to go off alone to think things through. After losing her adoptive family, she had an even harder time letting people in, usually trying to do things on her own. This causes Heather to make the wrong choices, even if is for the right reasons. This shows that the loss of her family unhinged her a little bit. She had even persuaded Astrid to lie to Hiccup, which the Berkian had never done before. In spite of all her faults, she has a strong moral drive. She has become a vigilante for justice and strengthened herself as a warrior. She even returns stolen loot from pirates to their rightful owners. The main reason she hadn't wanted the Riders to join her mission was to keep them safe. Heather is very observant, thus very knowledgeable. She asks Astrid if she and Hiccup are together when she notices how close they are. She is also somewhat spiteful and prone to holding grudges against people, like her brother. Nevertheless, she was able to overcome it in the end. While at first Heather was quite nervous around dragons, her time on Berk, and after meeting Windshear, she has developed a love for them. Heather is shown to taking an interesting in learning about dragons, such as tracking the Flightmare. She has become determined to protect species, as such she wanted to take down the Dragon Hunters for good. Some fans of the original books like to draw parallels between Heather and Alvin's book incarnation. The deceptive skills, how she first comes to Berk and other factors point to this. Abilities and Powers Though being a regular human with no special powers or abilities, Heather does have a wide enough set of skills. *'Acting:' Heather is a very good actor, as she was able to fool the Dragon Riders for a few days, except Astrid, who saw her sneaking around. She uses them on her brother and the Dragon Hunters as she spied for her friends. *'Strength:' Despite her size, Heather is actually pretty tough. She is able to take on Astrid, as well as able to scale the walls in Berk's prison, and stay at the top for some time. *'Fighting Skills:' While on her own, Heather has developed an incredible amount of skill in battle, shown to be able to go toe-to-toe with Astrid. *'Dragon training:' Even with very little time spent on Berk, Heather picked up on dragon training pretty quickly, as all the dragons have taken a liking to her. Even though she wasn't very fast, she was also capable of flying with Stormfly. Three years later, she uses the dragon-training skills she learned to bond with razorwhip she names Windshear, whom she has been with ever since. * Blacksmithing: Though it is never seen in series, it is clear that she possesses knowledge in basic mechanics, being able to help Hiccup in improving Toothless' harness. *'Alchemy:' As the Alchemist in School of Dragons, Heather has extensive knowledge with experimenting. It is unknown if she has this skill in the series. Weapons Three years after first meeting the Dragon Academy, Heather has developed a plethora of new skills with her new double-sided axe (which she hints to have made herself). Role in the Crossover When the Big Four is involved, it is usually shown that Heather is still an ally to Hiccup and his friends, turning up every now and again to visit or with something involving meetings between villages. Since her rise to anti-hero Dragon rider, Heather has also become an ally to whatever battle they may face. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup welcomed Heather when she arrived on Berk, even telling her to consider the island her home until they could figure things out for her. Unlike the other boys, Heather didn't flirt with Hiccup, but acted more innocent. She also helped him with increasing Toothless' speed. Hiccup naively believed Heather over Astrid when she tried to warn him that the newcomer was not who she seemed. Hiccup finally believed Astrid when she told him that Heather stole Stormfly and the Book of Dragons, which he was just looking for. After working things out with the Dragon Riders, Heather promised Hiccup and Astrid if she needed help she would ask. When they met up again, Hiccup was surprised by how much Heather had changed. When Hiccup question why she attacked the ship from earlier and told her the others were there for her, she changed the subject by thanking him for his concern. After saving her from being captured by Dagur, Heather revealed how she was separated from her birth family. Heather insisted Astrid not to tell Hiccup about her being a spy, as he cares too much about others and would try to pull her out if he knew the truth. When one of the hunters was about to shoot Hiccup, Heather had Windshear knock him out with her tail, revealing the trap. After Astrid reveals the plan to Hiccup and the rest of the Riders, she gives them info as a way to help defeat Viggo Grimborn. Heather ends up being captured and discovered as a spy, but she is freed by her brother, Dagur. Later, she is invited to be a Dragon Rider, until she is reunited with Dagur and decides to help him restore Berseker Island and their tribe. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Images tumblr_mt5penEcnG1rletc5o1_500.jpg|Concept Art of Heather's design DW_dragons_Heather-01 copy.jpg|Concept Art 640px-Heather-large02.png|Heather in "School of Dragons" Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thieves Category:Sailors Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters